Scar's Love Zira
by CubVitaniLioness
Summary: A story about Scar and Zira's love. Long one shot.


Scar had killed Mufasa and taken the throne. After that he tried to take Sarabi as his queen.

"I'll never be your queen!" Sarabi roared. "Mufasa was the true king!"

"It's not my fault he or your son died!" He lied.

Sarabi's face was horrorstruck and she ran off crying.

Scar snarled in the direction she ran off in.

Scar grumled and walked off.

The Pride had many lionesses. Scar didn't know everyone, but one lioness caught his eye. Her fur was a creamish color and she had a nose just like his. Her eyes were brown and she had a brown stripe going down her head. Scar thought she was beatiful.

"Hello there lovely lioness..." Scar said with a smile.

The lioness looked up and smiled.

"I'm Scar."

"My names Zira."

"How would you like to take a walk?" Scar asked her. Off the two lions went on a walk. Zira forgot how baren The Pridelands were. She was more preoccupied with Scar.

"I can't believe I never noticed you...you're pretty." Scar said.

Zira smiled, she was glad this lion would be her friend. Zira didn't have many friends, because during Scar's region it was hard to find friends. All the lionesses were hunting for food and water and trying to keep the hyenas away. Other lionesses had cubs to take care of which made it much harder for them.

A few weeks later...

Scar and Zira kept each other company sicne they both were alone.

"Those lionesses don't even bring back food from hunts." Scar rambled to her one day.

"Those selfish lionesses!" Zira roared.

Sarabi was walking past at that moment.

"Scar we've been trying to find food but we-" Sarabi was cut off.

"You what! Didn't belive in your pride enough to keep looking!" Snarled Zira.

At that point somthing inside of Sarabi snapped. She extened her claws and swiped Zira's ear leaving a chunk missing. Zira roared in pain. As Sarabi began to pounce on Zira, Scar roared and pounced on Sarabi.

Scar had her pinned down and he roared at her.

"Scar let her go!" Sarafina growled.

Scar stared up at Sarafina. Nala was cowerning behind her mother's leg.

"Look what she did to my love's ear!" He growled.

Zira fogot the pain for a moment. "Scar you la-love me?"

"Yes Zira.." Scar said as he got off Sarabi.

He approched her. "So will you be my queen?"

"Of course Scar!" She said then nuzzled him. Then she remebered her ear and gripped it, feeling the pain again.

Scar drew a glance at Sarabi. "You will pay for this!"

"Come on Sarabi..." Sarafina said. Sarabi and Nala followed her away.

"Come my queen." Scar said. "I will take you to the mandril..."

A few months later...

Scar was watching the kingdom. It was the same as usual...the hyenas and lions were argueing and lionesses were hunting or cleaning a cub.

Zira came up an nuzzled him, "We're excepting a cub..."

Scar stared at her, then gave her a smirk. "A new heir will be born soon, who will take over the throne..." He said circling around the tip of Priderock.

"Yes..." Zira hissed with delight. She put on an evil smirk and followed Scar.

"Yes...to keep the TRUE royal blood going." Scar said with an evil chuckle.

Zira smiled and licked Scar's cheek. Scar then nuzzled her.

A few more months later...

Their male cub was born.

"He looks just like you." Zira said with a smile.

"Yes..." Scar said.

Zira washed the small cub with her tounge.

Nala was watching from a rock that hung out in the den. She was a teenage lioness now.

Then Scar noticed her. "Get out of here! You have no right to see our new heir!" Scar snarled.

Nala ran out of the den, but shot them a mean glare before she left.

"We should name him Nuka." Said Scar. Zira nodded in agreement an licked Nuka again. Nuka mewed and mewed.

Soon Nuka grew into a young cub. Nuka liked chasing bugs in the Pridelands and such.

"Come here cricket!" He growled playfully and hopped toward it.

"Nuka! You're going to have a sibling." Zira said as she came in.

"I want a little brother!" Nuka said as he ran around.

"We have to wait and see." Zira said in a clam voice and walked off.

"I'm going to get a baby brother!" He told one of the lioness cubs named Penny.

"Wow! Will he be the next king." Penny asked.

"No!" Nuka growled. "I'm always gonig to be my daddys next heir, and then I'll have a son that will be heir an he will have a son and so on and so on."

"What if you get a little sister?" Penny asked.

"I doudt it...mommy said "We'll see." and when she says that it always means yes so I will have a little brother!"

Penny rolled her eyes. Then she crouched own and playfully pounced Nuka.

A few months later...

Nuka was playing on Priderock whem his father entered.

"Hey dad!" He growled playfully.

"Come to the den Nuka...your mother has had the cub!" Scar said. Nuka followed him happily.

Nuka saw his mother holding a little lion cub in her paws. The cub had acreamish colored fur.

"Wow so this is my little brother?" Nuka asked with enthusiasm.

"Sister." Zira corrected.

"Oh." Nuka said with less enuthsiasm. He took a closer look at her.

"What's her name?" Nuka asked getting his enthusiasm back.

"Vitani." Zira said in a soothing voice and licked Vitani. Scar and Zira nuzzled.

Nuka licked the cub too. Vitani however pawed his face away.

"Little termite..." Nuka mumble angirly as he left the den.

"It looks like this cub has inherited your beatiful looks this time." Scar said.

The next day...

Scar was taking a walk when he saw a rouge lioness with a cub in her mouth.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

"Ninny." Gulped the lioness.

" If you want into this Pride show me the king some respect!" Scar growled.

"Which Pride is this?" She asked scared.

"The Pridelands." Scar snarled.

"..No...no...I was told this place was ruled by a tyrant...they were right..." Ninny said and starte to leave.

Scar roared and pounced on her. The little cub went tumblnig in the grass.

Scar clawed Ninny an growled at her. He even bit her a bit. Ninny ran off forgetting about her cub.

Scar remebered and picked him up.

"That was a disrespectful lioness." Scar grumbled. "She dosn't deserve this cub..."

Scar entered the den and placed the cub in Zira's paws.

"I was in a fight with a rouge lioness-" He started, but before he could finish Zira roared angirly.

"How dare she! If I ever meet that lioness I'll KILL her!" Zira snarled.

"Don't worry Zira...she ran off, but left her cub. I thought we would be better parents."

Zira agreed and they name the little cub...Kovu...

Weeks later...

Kovu and Vitani were now toddlers and Nuka was almsot a teen and had his mane growing in.

"Sarabi...Sarafina...Dotty...Spotty...Scruffy...and Sly eye go hunting." Scar said.

"Why not queen Zira." Sarafina mumbled under her breath.

"My queen deserves a nice life, so she never has to hunt again." Scar growled at Sarafina.

Zira smiled and nuzzled Scar.

They waited while Sarabi and the others hunted.

"Nuka go check if their hunting." Scar said half an hour later.

Nuka then ran down Pride rock in to the grasslands. Then he saw them. Sarabi was moping around. The others however were still trying to hunt.

Nuka quickly ran back to his father. "Dad...Sarabi isn't hunting."

Scar grew angirly and yelled "SARABI!"

Zira watch from a rock above to get a good view.

"Yes Scar?" Sarabi asked.

Zira watched Sarabi and Scar arguing...then when Scar hit Sarabi with his paw, a male lion came running down.

Zira roared angirly. She had no idea who this lion was. She watched in horror as they fought. She learned the lion's name was Simba.

Zira was too horror struck to attack.

When Scar had Simba hanging from an edge, Zira smiled. When Simba pushed Scar up and all the lionesses attacked Scar, Zira ran down. She helped the hyenas.

Soon Simba ran off chasing Scar.

"Scar!" Zira shouted and chased after them on the rocks above.

When she finally caught up she saw Simba push Scar off using his feet.

"Scar!" Zira yelled in a pained roar.

She wanted to attack Simba, but when he left she ran down to Scar.

"Scar..." She whispered to him.

"Zira..." Whispered a weak voice. "Before I die..I must tell you somthing...Nuka...is not fit for the throne...I want you...to..to train Kovu to be the heir of the throne and avenge me. Kill Simba...and if he gets a heir for the throne...kill it too." Those were Scar's final words before he died.

Zira roared a pained roar, then she hurried back to Priderock.

She saw a pack of lionesses who were born durining Scar's region, who had no idea who Simba was or that he was the rightful heir. They were all fathered by rouges.

"I can't belive he killed our king!" Growled Dotty. Her twin sister Spotty nodded in agreement.

Chippy hissed at Simba while he roared.

Scruffy glared at the lionesses who roared in honor to Simba.

Sly eye was scratching angirly at the ground. Digger was digging angirly. There were also more lionesses like this.

They all looked up.

"Queen Zira...I feel alwful...he was your mate and...well..." Sly eye said sadly.

"Simba killed Scar! We will attack him...NOW!" Zira roared.

The lionesses still loyal to Scar raced up PrideRock to attack Simba.

"You killed Scar the true king...now it's your turn..." Zira growled.

"No!" Simba yelled. Simba's Pride gathered around the lionesses.

"I exile you and your cubs and the rest of you Scar followers!" Simba roared. " You must stay out of the Pridelands and goto the Outlands!"

Zira, her cubs and her new Pride the Outsiders left to the Outlands.

Months later...

Zira heard that Princess Kiara was born.

"I must do what Scar said and kill any heir of Simba's...so..Simba and Kiara are going down!"

The End.

Authoress Note: I' m also going to do a midquel fanfic of this of the hunt Sarabi and the other lionesses are in.


End file.
